Creyente
by AutumnHooney
Summary: He vivido tantas cosas, que el que siga creyendo en la salvación podría considerarse un milagro. Pero ahora el sentimiento de culpabilidad, supongo que es el mínimo castigo con el que tengo que cargar.


Lo que reconozcas es de **Meyer**. La trama es mía.

* * *

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para seguir lamentándome, he matado tantas veces que el pedir perdón no tiene ningún valor, me han tratado de tan horribles maneras… y he vivido tantas cosas, que el que siga creyendo en la salvación podría considerarse un milagro.

Yo no pedí nacer así; estoy segura de que mis padres tampoco lo hicieron. Fue el destino, la mala suerte, "el cobro por los pecados de toda la familia Elway" según decía la tía Betia.

Aún la recuerdo, el cabello negro atado en un moño alto, con uno de sus ojos a punto de estar cerrado, siempre con un temblor en las manos. Una buena mujer, decían todos, hasta que tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus sobrinos, y estos le arruinaron la vida.

Quedamos al cuidado de Betia Elway después de que nuestra madre muriera en el parto, ya que nadie sabía con certeza quién era nuestro padre. Mi tía siempre llevaba un rosario colgando del cuello, al menos tres veces al día oraba. Yo siempre la escuchaba pedir: "Dios, por favor perdónalos y ayúdalos."

Jamás comprendí su fe, y eso la hacía enojar muchísimo. En una ocasión llegó a golpearme. Betia me gritó sobre lo horrible que yo era, y sobre toda la desgracia que había traído a la familia Elway. Ella dijo "Traté de ayudarte, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti. Tú no tienes alma, eres la reencarnación del demonio." Tenía cinco años en ese tiempo; apenas comprendía lo que me había dicho, pero sabía que era algo malo. Siempre guardé esa conversación en mi memoria, pues fue lo último que me dijo antes de que me encerrara en el sótano por una semana entera.

Alec, mi hermano gemelo, mantenía una relación mucho mejor con Betia. Él era una _pobre alma atormentada _por la sombra de su _hermana-demonio_. Él era quien traía paz a la casa Elway, a quien se le permitía jugar con Marion (mi prima, un año mayor que yo), _"la llena de gracia". _Alec y ella eran niños encantadores.

Fue una pena que la prima Marion muriera de esa forma tan cruel, a sus trece años. Y también, que mi tía Betia me llevara arrastrando a la choza más alejada del "Campo Elway", mientras les gritaba a todos los presentes en el funeral, que la muerte de su hija había sido mi culpa.

Después de algunos días Betia regresó a la cabaña, tenía una expresión de locura en el rostro.

— ¿No te satisface haber matado solo a tu madre, verdad?— preguntó.

— Yo no maté a nadie.

— ¿No podías habernos dado un poco de tranquilidad después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti?—Continuó — ¿Qué te ha hecho Marion? Ella era una buena niña. Amaba recoger manzanas, me ayudaba con las tareas de la casa, le encantaba tocar el piano. Ni siquiera la conocías, ¿cómo pudiste…? —las lagrimas cayeron por su rostro y se interrumpió.

— Yo no maté a nadie—repetí. —Era mi prima, ¿por qué debería matarla?

— Y Wynne era tu madre, pero ni siquiera eso te detuvo.

— ¡YO NO LA MATÉ! — grité lo más fuerte que pude— ¡Nunca pude conocerla!

—Eso es querida, ¿No lo entiendes? No les das tiempo para que se muestren como personas y así puedas decidir si son buenas o malas. No, tu solo acabas con ellas porque eres mala. Mala. No deberías estar en este mundo Jane… —soltó un suspiro— Aún recuerdo cuando en su último momento tu madre me pidió que te pusiera ese nombre, "_De la que Dios se ha apiadado." _Ni aún tu madre con sus buenas intenciones te ha podido salvar. Nadie puede salvarte, Dios se ha olvidado de ti.

— ¡Tú estás loca!— chillé.

Caminó en mi dirección, con una de sus manos tocando la pared de vieja madera de la choza, entonando una cancioncilla.

— Jane Elway —escupió—, hija ilegítima de mi hermana y algún idiota que habrá encontrado por allí. Ya sabía yo, desde un principio, que tu llegada ocasionaría problemas. Y cuando vi a tu hermano nacer, un niño hermoso y tranquilo, llegué a creer que tal vez exageraba; pero luego llegaste tú, problema tras problema; primero muere tu madre, después empiezas a hacer esas cosas raras tuyas… —se detuvo— Debí haber hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora solo me queda pedir perdón y afrontar las consecuencias.

Betia sacó la pistola en un rápido movimiento, y apuntó directo al corazón.

— ¡Regresarás al infierno!— gritó, justo antes de que el hacha le cortara la cabeza.

La sangre caliente me salpicó, empapando el viejo vestido verde que llevaba puesto. Cuando abrí los ojos, temerosa, encontré a Alec enfrente de mí, aún con el arma homicida en las manos.

— Vámonos, —dijo con voz serena— vienen por nosotros.

Intentamos huir, pero no tardaron mucho en encontrarnos. Y entonces fue cuando los conocimos, a aquellos que fueron nuestros salvadores, mis propios Dioses, los Volturi. Ellos nos demostraron que no éramos olvidados, que había otra vida después de la muerte. Pero jamás han podido llevarse el sentimiento de culpabilidad, supongo que es el mínimo castigo con el que tengo que cargar.

x

— Hermana, ¿acaso no te parece que el día es muy hermoso cómo para que te estés torturando de esa forma?

— No estoy haciendo nada de lo que dices, Alec. —contesto casi con un gruñido

—Sí, como sea. He de suponer que es simple coincidencia que cada aniversario de la muerte de Marion lleves esa mala cara. —evito contestarle, él ya conoce cuando detesto hablar del tema— La pobre prima Marion, aquella con la que _"acabaste"._

— Cierra la boca Alec, tú bien sabes que yo no he hecho nada.

— Yo no sé nada, o se bastante… —se examina las uñas despreocupadamente— La prima Marion era una tonta y ya no hay nada que hacer por ella.

Algunas veces me pregunto si Alec tuvo algo que ver con su muerte, pero eso ya no importa; los dos hemos cambiado, o al menos yo lo he hecho.

Tal vez ahora me he convertido en todo aquello de lo que Betia me acusó, y tal vez sufra por esto, pero nunca trataré de cambiarlo; porque el mundo me ha demostrado lo traicionero que puede ser, porque he sufrido suficiente, y ahora es tiempo de que yo haga pagar a otros sus cuentas. Jane Elway quedó atrás, Jane Volturi es el presente, y no tendré piedad por nadie.

.

* * *

No tengo ni idea de por qué lo he inventando, ni siquiera se por qué he regresado a o si alguna vez me fui.

¿Alguna opinión?

A**utumn.**


End file.
